Lonely No More
by luna4917
Summary: Who's advertisement did Harry just answer from the Lonely Hearts ads in the Prophet?


Lonely No More

"Oh come on. You can't be serious. What was wrong with my sister?" Ron asked.

"Nothing except she wasn't interested in me anymore and I'm ready for something a little more serious that just 'hanging out'." Harry replied. He was a bit put out by the fact that his friends weren't supporting him the way he thought they would.

"Harry, it's just that an advertisement in the 'Lonely Hearts' section of the Prophet. Well, it's just beneath you," Hermione chimed in, "You're better than that. You could have anyone you wanted, even a few of the Slytherin girls have been looking at you."

"Hermione, I'm not interested in just hooking up. And I don't want someone who is just interested in dating 'Harry Potter'. I want someone to like me for me. Just because you two are happy together, doesn't mean everyone else will find the same happiness in this school."

At Harry's last words, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet. He wasn't in the mood for brooding Harry today. "We'll leave you to your writing then," he said as they left.

Harry wanted to stop them and ask for their help, but he knew he wasn't the best company now and should probably do this on his own anyway.

He opened the Prophet to the classified section, hoping to get inspiration for his own ad, and found himself staring at a promising request.

You: A Gentleman in every sense.

Must have sense of humour, loyalty and

Be open to relocation.

Pure Blood not required

Me: A bit set in my ways but open to change

Funny, tall and well put together.

Professional and happy in my job.

Looking for long term commitment not fling

Reply to ad at Owl Box 3717

The formality of the as intrigued Harry. This appeared to be someone who really knew what he wanted and who he was. Maybe this was the time to be bold and reply. At worst, he finds the man isn't what he puts out there and at best, he finds his love.

Harry picked up his quill, and with shaking hand penned his reply,

Me: New to this forum of meeting

Funny, fiercely loyal and very open

to relocation.

Tall, dark hair, green eyes,

Young but legal.

Interested?

Reply to Owl box 7371.

Before he could think twice, he sent the missive with Hedwig and went to dinner.

Two days later, after a particularly bad potions class, Harry returned to the common room and found an owl waiting for him.

"Harry, the owl won't give his note to anyone other than you," Ron said sucking on the bleeding thumb in his mouth. "We've all tried to remove it so the owl could leave but he won't give it up."

"That's okay, I'll take care of it," Harry replied holding his arm out for the owl as it took flight. Upon landing, it tipped its leg toward Harry, who removed the message and handed him an owl treat from his pocket. He had planned to give this to Hedwig when he saw her but he could always get another.

He walked up to his room and let the owl out the window then sat on the ledge to read his mail. He opened the scroll to find a reply from the Prophet ad

"I would be very interested in meeting you. If this is expectable, please meet me at The Hog's Head in Hogsmead on Saturday at 2 pm. While I realize it's not the ideal place, it will afford us privacy and quiet place to get to know each other. I will be sitting in the back most booth and have black hair."

Harry's pulse sped up as he realized he had a date this weekend. As he sat rereading the note, Ron walked in and asked, "Anything interesting?"

"Yes, I have a date on Saturday." Harry replied with a huge smile.

"I can't wait to tell Hermione. She's been bugging me about helping you with the ad if you're so set on it. So who ya meeting?"

"Well, I actually answered an ad in the Prophet so I don't know who he is."

"He?" Ron questioned.

"Yea, didn't you know I'm gay? I thought Ginny told you. That's why things didn't work out," Harry began to explain as Ron looked dumfounded at this new information. "I realized that the feelings I had for her weren't romantic. She's like a sister to me. I had no doubt about my sexuality when I caught myself watching Oliver change before Quidditch last year."

Ron sat down hard on the bed and looked at Harry, "Okay, well, what'd ya know about the bloke?" He was determined not to make a big deal out of this information. He'd talk to Hermione about it later.

Harry showed Ron the ad and started to look at his clothes to decide what to wear. He hadn't been this excited in a long time.

As the week progressed, Harry couldn't believe his nerves were starting to get the better of him. He snipped at Harry and Ron a few times, became distracted in class and had walked into Professor McGonagall – twice. He couldn't wait until Saturday.

Saturday morning finally came and Harry was too nervous to eat. Hermione reminded him that he didn't want his stomach growling while he was talking to "Mr. Wonderful" so he had some eggs to calm his craving.

Hermione asked what time he was leaving as they went toward the Black Lake to sit in the sun and study and Harry replied, "Around 1 I guess. I don't want to be too early but I don't want to end up late either."

"Harry, relax. Everything will be fine. The worst that can happen would be you don't hit it off. But if you're just yourself, he'll love you," Hermione reached over and hugged him hoping to give him a boost of courage.

"Okay guys, enough of the mushy stuff, let's crack open a book," Ron said hoping to get Harry's mind off the impending date.

They sat with books open on their laps for what seemed like an eternity to Harry, he hardly remembered a thing he had read and had in fact been on the same page for the last 2 minutes. He looked at his watch and discovered it was just past 1 and he needed to get going. He jumped up and said, "Gotta go" and ran to the front gate so he could apperate to Hogsmead, he had left his book with Ron knowing it would get back to his room.

Arriving at the bar, he knew he was early but hoped he could scope out his date before having to talk to him. Boy was he nervous now. He walked in and saw the booth in question was empty; he had arrived first, so he got a butter beer and went and claimed the booth.

As he slowly drank from the bottle, he looked through and old copy of the Prophet that had been left on the table. He was busy reading an article about the newest addition the Ministry when the front door opened. He couldn't see the person who had come as his back was to the door, so he didn't notice when the new patron looked at the table and started toward him.

As he placed his bottle back on the table, having finished his drink, he heard someone clear their throat and say, "Excuse me, are you waiting for someone?"

Harry knew that voice and couldn't believe it, he slowly looked up at the waiting man and when his eyes met the others, he groaned.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Severus growled.

"Did you place the advertisement?"

"Yes, you are who answered it?"

"Yes. I am. Should we talk about this?'

"Harry, I'm not interested in being the butt of anyone's joke," Severus began, "I think it best that we both forget this happened and be on our way."

"Why?" Harry said as he thought about this for a moment. Would this be the worst thing in the world? Could he really be attracted to Severus? "He stood and said quietly, "Let's sit and talk about this. If we find we can't be civil, well, no harm done. But you were obviously interested in my ad and I was in yours, so don't you think we should see?"

"Harry, I never thought I'd see the day when I would see you being the rational one here." Severus laughed and sat down. "So where do we start?"

The two men spent the rest of the afternoon discussing their past differences and then moving past them to talk about the future.

"Do you think it would be possible to have a proper date?" Harry inquired.

"I believed that could be arranged. Though getting out from the school will be hard." Severus thought for a moment and smiled looking Harry in the eyes, "Why don't we meet in the Room of Requirement, tomorrow night at 8. We can have dinner and talk some more. I think if you agree, I would like to pursue this. I can't promise anything, but I will say that the longer we have been talking, the more I find myself attracted to you."

Harry was surprised at the man's directness but appreciated the honesty. He too, was finding himself seeing things about Severus he'd never noticed. The glint in his black eyes when he had a realization, how his eyes crinkled when he really smiled, how his whole body shook when he had a good laugh.

He liked Severus' plan for meeting and said he would meet him there.

When he got back to the common room, having left Severus at the school gate, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Went well did it?" Ron asked.

"Yep."

"Aren't you going to tell us anything?" Hermione pushed.

"Nope." Harry replied and went up to bed.

The school day couldn't have been any longer if it had been two in one. Harry had feigned a headache to get out of dinner with his friends and snuck to the entrance for the Room of Requirement. He walked back and forth three times thinking, "I need to be in the room where Severus has dinner for us."

The door appeared and when Harry opened it he was greeted by twinkling candle light and a wonderfully appointed table with two chairs.

"Did you do all this yourself?" Harry asked Severus as he walked up to the table.

"I did. I got the food from the kitchen, but the rest I did. I probably went a little overboard with the décor but, surprisingly, I was nervous." Severus laughed, "I hope this is a good idea. I mean I'm a teacher and you're a student."

Harry smiled at Severus' nervous look and sat opposite him. He looked at him taking in his appearance. Severus' hair was pulled back loosely with a leather cord; he had on a simple black jumper with black pants and boots. Harry reached his hand across the table and tentatively took Severus' hand, "If we want to make it work, we can. Look at tonight. You got this wonderful dinner together, decorated the room and made yourself look dead sexy without having to break a sweat."

Severus laughed a loud, belly laugh and pulled Harry to his feet with their joined hands, "Dead sexy huh? Well, I don't know if I'd go that far but thank you. Fancy a dance?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry suddenly heard soft violin music playing and stepped forward into Severus' waiting arms. Severus felt his heart race as he took Harry's hand in his and felt Harry's arm wrap around his waist. He couldn't believe he was here and doing this.

"Harry, I wanted to tell you something and now seems as good a time as any." Severus took a breath and as they swayed back and forth, he continued, "I have been attracted to you for the last two years but didn't want to admit it. I didn't think you were gay and since you and I seem to hate each other for no other reason than a past long since gone, I didn't think things would work out. I'm glad we've been able to get past our prejudices and see who we really are."

When the song ended, they sat down at the china covered table and enjoyed a wonderful meal and fun conversation. They toasted to each other and their various accomplishments, talked about places Severus had been that Harry wanted to go to. Neither one noticed how late it had gotten until they heard the great clock in the hall chime 11.

"We should head back, Harry." Severus said as he stood.

They walked toward the door to the hall and Harry took Severus' hand in his and pulled him to a stop.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time."

"I did too."

"When can we get together again?"

"I'll figure it out and let you know. I'll hold you back at the end of class to tell you."

"I'm looking forward to it." Harry smiled; he didn't want to go back to his room but knew he had to. As he put his hand on the offending door knob, Severus stopped him and turned him back to face him saying, "Harry, I'm glad you are who answered my ad."

Harry stood on his tip toes and, lacing his fingers into Severus hair, drawing it from the cord said, "So and I." He reached up and kissed Severus, slowly and relaxed when he heard Severus sigh into the kiss. "So and I" he said as they parted.


End file.
